poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving in Canterlot/Meet the Magic School Bus Gang
Here's how arriving at Canterlot and meeting the Magic School Bus gang in The Beginning of the Chronicles II. Sharon: Santa! Barret Barricade: He won't be here till 5 days, sweet heart. Princess Celestia: But it's good to see you in Christmas spirit, sweetie. her Sharon: giggles Barret Barricade: And everyone else will be here soon. Yuna: Family? Princess Luna: Yes, I am your "Mama". Can you say it? Yuna: Maaaaama! Hiro: That's it, now say "Papa". Yuna: Papa! Princess Luna: You did it! Yuna: Mama! Papa! Mama Papa! Cadance: Now, Skyla. This is Mommy, to Shining Armor, and this is your Daddy. Skyla: to say either one Mommy? Cadance: That's it! You got it! Skyla; D..d...d...d.Daddy. Cadance: Yes! Shining! Skyla said "daddy'! Shining Armor doesn't answer Cadance: Shining Armor? Shining Armor: Huh? Oh, kiddo you said my name! Skyla: giggles Cadance: Shining, is something on your mind? Shining Armor: Uh, well. sighs I'm just a little worried. Cadance: Worried? About what? Shining Armor: Nyx is coming here. Cadance: Why should you worry about her? Shining Armor: What if she helps the Sith come back? Cadance: You seriously think she'll try to brong the Sith here? On Christmas season? Shining Armor: She is, honey. I don't want her to play with Skyla either! Cadance: Shiny! That's not the kind of auditude to have on the Christmas season! And I want you to atleast try to interact with Nyx while she's here, okay? Shining Armor: Okay. Cadance: Good. Shining Armor: But, you do look lovely on the Christmas season. Cadance: Shiny. 2 kiss C-3PO: Miss Cadance! Shining Armor! Shining Armor: Anakin Skywalker Oh, no! 3PO. C-3PO: Miss Cadance, Shining Armor! Where can they be? Miss.. pulled back Please don't damage me, I'm only a droid! Shining Armor: No one's gonna hurt you 3PO. C-3PO: Oh, Miss Cadance, Shining Armor, and little Skyla. I've been looking all over for you. Shining Armor: You look diffrent, 3PO. C-3PO: Oh, it must be this disguise! Belle: No 3PO. It's your gold plating. Cadance: Gold plating?! C-3PO: Yes. One Crystal Empire Protocal droid must be highly sperm this time of year. Shining Armor: Let's see it. then takes his cloth off Skyla: 3PO! C-3PO: No, Skyla. "C-3PO". Skyla: 3PO! C-3PO: C''-3PO! Skyla: 3PO! C-3PO: Skyla! My name begins with the letter "C"! It's "''C-3PO"! Skyla: crying C-3PO: Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry, Miss Cadance and Shining Armor! I'll be leaving. Cadance: him back 3PO, she just got confused about your name! C-3PO: True, but I shouldn't have yelled like that. Cadance: Skyla's back with her wing There, there, sweetie. Shh. There, there. Skyla: stops Cadance: Now Skyla, please say 3PO's name right. Skyla: C.....3PO! C-3PO: Yes. That's it! R2 rolls up to Sharon Sharon: R2! R2: Starts tickling her Sharon: giggling outside Barret Barricade: They're hear! steam hisses and everyone hops out Thomas: Here we are, Canterlot. James: Looking fine and regal as ever since the Sith incident. No offence, Nyx. Nyx: None taken. Percy: And no other bad dragons around here either. Henry: Not one. Thomas: Let's go. then set off for the Sparkle's household to meet with Twi's parents. they go through a tunnel they start to head through the market place ???: Hey guys! Sweetie Belle: Huh? Apple Bloom: Wha? Wait! Stop! engines stop ???: Over here! On the loading platform! was a school bus and some kids standing next to it. Nyx: A school bus? Scootaloo: It's not just any school bus. Sweetie Belle: It's the Magic School Bus! Apple Bloom: And the gang's all here too! Ms. Frizzle: Of course. It's another chance to take chances, make mistakes, and get messy! Apple Bloom: Mrs. Frizzle! Crusaders head up to the loading platform to greet them, as Blythe hops off her motor scooter Ralphie: Hi, guys! Wanda: It's been forever since we've seen any on you! Scootaloo: Likewise. Blythe: What brings you here? Tim: We're here for Christmas. Carlos: Yeah, you could say we came here for Equine-mas! Get it? Equine-mas? chuckles Everyone: Carlos! Sweetie Belle: And we wanna introduce you to someone. Wanda: Who? Nyx: forward Apple Bloom: Guys, this is Nyx. Our new meber of the Crusaders. Minka Mark: And the one who single handedly defeated Darth Maglus! Carolos: Don't you mean single "hoofedly"? Get it, single hoofedly? laughs Everyoner: Carlos! laughs Thomas: Well, we better be off now. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, it's good to see you guys again. Arnold: Yeah, see you later. hop back on thew engines and continue their way to the Sparkle's household. their way down we see someone watching our heroes through a telescope then he is shaken a little Man: Easy Skiff! then see he's onboard a small boat Skiff: Sorry! Man: through telescope team soon reach the Sparkle's household Twilight; We're here! Light and Twilight Velvet step out Night Light: Here they are! Twilight: Mom, Dad! share a hug Twilight Velvet: Twilight, honey! It's good to see you! Night Light: And Thomas. too. How is your branchline? Thomas: Running like clockwork as always! Night Light: Spike And how is my daughter’s number one assistant? Spike: Good. Twilight: This is someone you should meet. {Nyx nerviously steps forward] Twilight: Dad, this is Nyx. Nyx, this is your grandfather, Night Light. And your grandmother, Twilight Velvet. Night Light: Nyx, what's this behind your ear? pulls a Christmas cookie out of nowhere Nyx: Huh?! How'd you do that? Night Light: I'm magic. Nyx: the cookie This is good. Night Light: Thanks. Twilight Velvet; It's getting late, I bet you're tired from your journey. Twilight: And from fighting more dragons. Night Light: Oh, those dragons. Nyx: Oh, I ment to ask you, I saw that the book on dragons had nothing on a dragon called a "Night Fury" why is that? Twilight Velvet: Oooh, The Night Fury is one of the most dangerous dragons ever! Nyx: It's that bad? Rainbow: Yeah! No one's ever seen a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale about it. Scootaloo: But I wish at least one of us could just see one. Nyx: Well, what do Night Furies look like? Twilight: Well, they often come in Black or a really dark blue, and they have big green eyes. And that's all we know about. Nothing more. (yawns) Let's get some shut eye. then go to turn in for the night. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes